Taking care of you
by Deraka
Summary: ¿Os imaginais a un pobre Shuichi emfermo siendo cuidado por un kawaii y tierno Yuki? Y si además le añadimos malentendidos, fiebres, visitas, yaoi de quien menos te lo esperas... ¿os animais ya a leer?
1. Un cantante muy cansado

****

**Dedicado a**: ¡Mis amigas Rebeca y Nati-chan! O que me vinieron a visitar cuando estuve enferma, aburrida y deprimida; al final acabé más afónica de lo que ya estaba pero fue de reírme tanto XDDD. Muchas gracias a las dos, ¡sois geniales chicas! No cambiéis nunca.

* * *

**Taking**** care of you.**

_By_: Deraka.

****

**Capítulo 1**: Un cantante muy cansado y un escritor muy frustrado.

-¡T-tadaima Yuki!

La puerta principal de la residencia de Eiri Yuki (y ahora también de Shuichi Shindou) se abrió dando paso al muchacho que como cada día saludaba a su amante desde la puerta con su voz cantarina y su grito de júbilo. Después generalmente se dirigía dando saltitos al estudio (donde éste se encontraba el 99.9 de las veces) y se abrazaba a él por detrás interrumpiendo su trabajo para besarlo en la mejilla, recibiendo un "gruñido de bienvenida" por parte del rubio que siempre le reprochaba el haber arruinado el ambiente del clímax del libro (curiosamente siempre lo interrumpía en el momento del "clímax del libro" ¿Por qué sería? ¬¬)

Pero ese día no fue como los demás. La voz de Shuichi sonó algo apagada desde el recibidor y para nada fue dando saltitos por el pasillo a colgarse de su novio. Tras unos minutos Yuki reparó en que la casa estaba demasiado tranquila como para que Shuichi estuviera en ella y se extrañó de no tener ya al cantante gritando su voz por doquier, así que se levantó de su silla interrumpiendo su trabajo y se dirigió al salón donde encontró a un Shuichi tumbado de forma derrotada en el sofá.

-Shuichi, ¿Te encuentras bien?- no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Shuichi!

El escritor se sentó en le sofá al lado del cantante y le sacudió ligeramente, éste pareció reaccionar entonces y levantó un poco la cabeza con aire somnoliento.

-Ah, Yuki…- habló con voz arrastrada- ¿Me he quedado dormido?

-Eso parece.

-Ah… gomen- el chico dio un bostezo.- Es que hoy estoy un poco cansado.

-Pues deberías decirle al tal K que os de un respiro. Esta semana has salido de los estudios una hora más tarde de lo habitual…

-Pero es que el nuevo disco saldrá a la venta para el mes que viene, y aún nos quedan muchos retoques. No podemos dormirnos en los laureles.

-Sí, sí. Deja todo ese rollo de profesional para cuando estés en el trabajo ¿quieres? Voy a preparar la cena ¿Qué te apetece? Puedo hacer macarrones gratinados si quieres.- Yuki le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, sabía que ante la mención de ese plato Shuichi pegaría un bote en el sofá y se le tiraría a los brazos gritando "¡Sí! ¡¡Macarrones gratinados, macarrones para comer!!"

Pero, de nuevo su predicción milimétrica falló cuando Shuichi puso una mueca de disgusto y se giró en el sofá.

-No… no tengo hambre, no me apetecen.- Yuki no pudo más que preocuparse ante la negación del cantante.

-Shuichi… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué…? Ah, sí estoy bien. Es que me duele un poco la garganta.-Su voz sonaba trémula y afónica.

-Será mejor que descanses entonces. Ven, te llevaré a la cama.

Dicho esto Yuki cogió sin mucho esfuerzo el ligero cuerpo de su amante y lo llevó a la habitación.

-Yuki….- Shuichi susurró con una sonrisa y voz adormilada.- Como me cuidas…

-¡B-baka!- el rubio agradeció mucho que su novio tuviese los ojos cerrados y no viese el evidente sonrojo de su cara.- Qué remedio me queda, si eres un desastre de persona. No quiero imaginarme en qué estado lamentable estarías si vivieses sólo.

Como respuesta, el pelirosa acurrucó su cabeza al pecho de Yuki sintiendo el inconfundible olor del escritor.

Yuki lo tumbó en la cama con cuidado y comenzó a desvestirlo; pero mientras lo hacía, gradualmente le invadieron esas ganas de probar de nuevo cada centímetro de la tersa piel del chiquillo y de perderse con él en un revoltijo de sábanas.

Comenzó a besar su pecho al tiempo que le quitaba la camisa y notó la piel erizada del cantante.

-Y-yuki…

El escritor siguió a lo suyo continuando el recorrido que terminaba en los pantalones del cantante. Comenzó a bajárselos sinuosamente mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos las bonitas piernas de su amante.

-Yuki… hoy no tengo ganas.

-Vamos Shu…- le sonrió lascivamente.- Hace como mínimo tres semanas que no hacemos el amor ¿No crees que toda esa tensión acumulada pueda deberse a eso?

Shuichi sonrió de nuevo pero con los ojos todavía cerrados y gesto agotado.

-Es-está bien...-dijo con voz derrotada al tiempo que comenzaba a palpar torpemente los botones de la camisa de Yuki para desabrochárselos. El rubio sonrió para sí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del chico presionando ambos sexos, pero el pelirosa apenas soltó un leve gemido que el escritor dudó que fuera de placer. Shuichi apenas había podido desabrochar dos botones y su rostro cada vez más relajado parecía apuntar a que se iba a quedar dormido de un momento a otro.

Yuki decidió facilitarle el trabajo; se sacó la camisa de golpe y acercó sus hambrientos labios a los de Shuichi dándole un húmedo y ardiente beso mientras lo cogía por la nuca para no dejarle escapatoria.

La lengua de Shuichi parecía más muerta que viva y el rubio comenzó a exasperarse de la pasividad de su amante, decidió introducir su mano en la ropa interior de Shuichi para estimularlo un poco.

Lo que ocurrió después era algo que no se esperaba.

Shuichi abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a forcejear hasta quitarse de encima a su novio.

-¿Pero qué?...- la cara de Shuichi estaba más pálida de lo normal, su cuerpo temblaba inexplicablemente y tenía pinta de estar aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Y-yuki, por favor no me encuentro _nada_ bien. Lo siento… pero no puedo.

Yuki lo miró asombradísimo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Lo siento- continuó el chico con voz ronca y ahora evidentes signos de estar aguantándose _mucho_ las ganas de llorar.- Ya sé que tú quieres hacerlo, pero es que de verdad no me encuentro nada, nada bien… sólo... sólo quiero dormir.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al tiempo que seguía temblando. Una ola de culpabilidad envolvió al rubio, después se acercó al chico y con mucho cariño le besó en los labios, luego en la mejilla y por último en la frente.

-Soy yo el que tengo que pedirte perdón.- dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerle el pijama de una forma inusualmente dulce como para ser Yuki.- No te preocupes, no me molesta. En cuanto acabes la grabación tienes que pedirle una semana libre al tirano de Tohma ¿eh?

Shuichi sonrió emocionado por la dulzura y calidez de los gestos de su Yuki, el cual lo tapó con un cierto aire maternal y le revolvió de nuevo el pelo antes de apagar la luz y dejar la puerta de la habitación entornada.

-Que descanses Shuichi…

-Oyasumin…- el pelirosa no pudo ni acabar la frase, ya se había dormido.

Yuki se dirigió al estudio tratando de reanudar su tarea donde la había dejado, pero la tremenda frustración que sentía le hacía imposible continuar. La verdad es que se encontraba "ligeramente irritado" (léase: "tremendamente cabreado") por la negativa del pelirosa, pero tampoco podía negar que su comportamiento lo dejaba "indudablemente preocupado" (lease: "tremendamente cabrea…" espera, eso no. :P); ¿Desde cuando Shuichi decía que no tan tajantemente a que le metiese mano de esa forma? ¿Y cómo se había visto con la voluntad suficiente como para romper aquel ardiente beso? Cierto que siempre se resistía y ponía pegas: que si iba a doler, que si lo hacían demasiado seguido, que si mañana trabajaba…. Pero era un placer añadido ver como poco a poco el chico iba sucumbiendo y sus iniciales negativas se tornaban súplicas para que continuase en cuestión de minutos…

-Mierda, a ver si no va a tener algún lío o algo- se dijo para sí mismo. –Ese tal Hiro…… nah, creo que no era homosexual pero llevan juntos media vida. Aunque creo que Tohma tenía la fea costumbre de meter mano a sus compañeros de trabajo (NA: Que va, eso sólo lo hace con Ryuichi XDD)-tras meditarlo unos segundos lo descartó de nuevo.-Vamos, es Shuichi. No podría tener una aventura ni aunque quisiera…

Tras diez minutos de largas conjetura sin pies ni cabeza (impropias de tal témpano de hielo como es Yuki) decidió que tal vez era algo pasajero debido al estrés del trabajo y que sería mejor no presionarlo, a fin de cuentas también disfrutaba mucho cuando era Shuichi el que tomaba la iniciativa (pocas veces pero lo hacía) y le rogaba que lo llevase a la cama. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más para que eso sucediese "Y ojalá tenga que esperar poco" dijo para sus adentros.

Miró la pantalla de su ordenador sin muchas ganas de continuar con su historia y decidió que lo mejor para él sería irse a la cama también.

-Mañana será otro día… y ya quedará menos para la salida de ese dichoso disco.-suspiró.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró con que el bulto de la cama que respondía al nombre de Shuichi (el bulto, no la cama XD) continuaba en la misma posición; su respiración rítmica y relajada no había cambiado. Se desvistió y se metió el también al lado del muchacho rodeando con sus brazos la cinturita de éste y hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Un suave ronroneo se oyó a su lado.

-….mmm…Yuki…

el escritor se sonrió para sí orgulloso de que incluso en sueños estuviera tan presente en la mente de su koibito. "¿Una aventura? ¿Cómo he podido pensar eso de mi Shuichi?" le besó tiernamente el hombro y cerró los ojos para poco después quedarse dormido él también. Una frase se escapó de entre sus labios en las horas de sueño de la madrugada.

-..mmm… aishiteru… baka.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

**NA**:

Me encantaría empezar las NdeA con mi característico "¡lariho!" pero en vista de mi tremendo catarro y de los accesos de tos que me dan cuando fuerzo mucho la garganta me decanto por un normalito ¡Hola a tods nanoda! Cof cof coooof --

Como ya he dicho estoy enfermita así que espero que no seáis muy críticos conmigo en los reviews, sé que he puesto muchas tonterías y a lo mejor el resultado final del capítulo os parece cutre pero… atchous!!! comprendedlo onegai…

La verdad es que ni yo misma esperaba que me fuese a quedar así el cap, en un principio no tenía pensado colar ningún aliciente lemmon (pobre Yuki, debe de estar muy frustrado jiji ); pero como también veía que Yuki me estaba quedando muy antinatural (aunque encantador, para que negarlo ;)) le puse un contrapunto más bien frívolo que le da más veracidad al personaje ATCHOOOS! Cough cough cough cough….

Bueno… será mejor que lo deje porque me están quedando muchos sinsentidos uu; solidarizaros con esta pobre enfermita y dejadme reviews onegaiiii!!!! Que prometo contestaros al siguiente capítulo.

**Rincón de publicidad de Deraka: **Jejeje, como siempre mi famosa sección para promocionar mis otras historias ; concretamente "Innocence" en esta misma sección (pero un poco más abajo :P) un tierno y trágico Tohma-Ryuichi que suplico leais por hacerle el favor a esta poooobre convaleciente onegaiiiii (y no olvideis los revis!)

Se despide desde una montaña de kleenex la constipada y hecha polvo:

Deraka.

22 de Octubre del 2004

22:30 pm.


	2. Un paciente muy enfermo y

**Taking**** care of you.**

_By_: Deraka.

**Capítulo dos**: Un paciente muy enfermo, y un enfermero muy paciente.

Aquella mañana, Yuki se despertó con la extraña sensación de haber dormido más de la cuenta. "Qué raro que Shuichi no me haya despertado, con lo plasta que se pone por las mañanas." pensó el rubio irguiéndose de la cama mientras miraba el reloj de su mesilla. Se desperezó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su café matutino que le despejaría para el resto del día y le ayudaría a concentrarse en la pequeña pantalla del ordenador, se preguntaba todavía como es que Shuichi no lo había despertado ni siquiera al levantarse.

Fue cuando volvía de la cocina, con intención de encerrarse en el estudio a escribir lo que quedaba de día, cuando se percató de algo:

La mochila de Shuichi seguía al lado del sofá donde éste la había dejado la noche anterior. Se fijó entonces en que sus zapatos seguían todavía en la entrada, y su cazadora estaba colgada en el perchero. En ese momento una extraña idea cruzó por su mente, y al instante siguiente ya se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación temiéndose lo peor. Se dio cuenta nada más llegar: la ropa de su koibito seguían exactamente en el mismo lugar que ayer, y de hecho el "bulto" de la cama permanecía todavía en ella quieto y durmiendo.

Yuki se acercó a él algo inquieto y extrañado de que Shuichi durmiese tan profundamente a esas horas cuando se suponía tenía que estar en el estudio.

-Shuichi, Shuichi.- lo zarandeó suavemente intentando despertarlo.

Hizo falta que lo llamase un par de veces más para que el pelirrosa abriera por fin los ojos. Lo miró con cara de cansancio y su voz al hablarle sonó inusualmente ronca y nasal, le costaba mucho respirar y tenía la cara colorada como un tomate.

-¿Mmmhh? Ohayô Yuki… ¿Cómo es que estás despierto a estas horas?

- Lo que deberías preguntarte es cómo no estás _tú_ despierto a estas horas. Son las 11:00.

-¡C-como?- el afónico "graznido" que salió por boca del chico pretendía ser un grito de horror. – ¿Me he quedado dormido? Oh, no… llegaré tard….eeee….- De repente, su vista comenzó a desenfocarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le ardía la cara. Apenas podía respirar por la nariz y la garganta le escocía a horrores. Dejó caer de nuevo, casi inconscientemente, su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de poner de nuevo en orden sus sensaciones.

-¿Shuichi?- lo interrogó un preocupado Eiri.

-N-no pasa nada… estoy bien… cof cof .

-Permíteme dudarlo ¬¬.

-Tengo que ir a levantar… digo, trabajar. Tengo que levantarme. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- sonrió.- ¡Chocolate caliente! Sí… me encanta el cho…co…co….la…- Shuichi pareció quedarse dormido de nuevo de no ser por la expresión de profundo malestar que reflejaba su rostro. Se encogió bajo las sábanas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Em... Shuichi ¿Estás delirando o es que hoy te has despertado chistoso?- preguntó de malas pulgas el rubio al que no le gustaban nada las bromitas de ese estilo.

-Lo siento…- sollozó.- Pero es que, no me encuentro… ¡agh¡¡Yuki!... ¡agh!… tengo arc-adas. Creo que voy a…

De golpe se irguió Shuichi llevándose una mano a la boca, saltó de la cama empujando a Yuki y se dirigió al cuarto de baño lo más rápido que pudo mientras chocaba contra las paredes.

-¡Shuichi!- Yuki fue detrás y llegó justo cuando su novio se arrodillaba frente al váter y comenzaba a vomitar agarrándose el estómago.- Ay, la madre…

El escritor se acercó a él con cautela, no sabía muy bien como actuar en esas situaciones y tampoco estaba seguro de si a su koibito le gustaría que le viese en ese estado (por lo menos si fuera su caso a él no le gustaría) pero la imagen de Shuichi retorciéndose de dolor fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se puso de rodillas detrás de él y le sujetó la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura.

-Eso es… buen chico. Échalo todo.- a cada nueva arcada Yuki correspondía con palabras de ánimo que servían para calmar al pobre chico, al que ya le saltaban las lágrimas del esfuerzo.

Una vez hubo acabado, Shuichi se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Le temblaban las piernas y tenía el rostro marcado por los surcos de lágrimas. El rubio tiró de la cadena y le limpió la boca con algo de papel haciendo que también se sonara la nariz.

-¿Mejor ahora?- preguntó mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos de modo protector. El pelirrosa asintió levemente con los ojos cerrados y gesto agotado.- No te preocupes, te llevaré a la cama ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, y fue cuando depositó ese beso en la frente del cantante cuando se sorprendió aún más.

-Dios mío, Shuichi ¡estás ardiendo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Riiiiiiiiing!-

El teléfono del despacho de Tohma Seguchi quebró el cómodo silencio en el que hasta ahora se hallaba el productor y le obligó por un momento a desconectar su vista de esa magnífica y gratificante gráfica de ventas con una graaan inclinación ascendente que observaba regocijándose en su propio éxito profesional.

-¿Moshi, moshi?… ¡ah! Eiri-san. Qué alegría tener noticias tuyas, casi nunca me llamas al trabajo - aunque no pudiera verlo, Yuki apostaría su riñón izquierdo a que en ese momento Seguchi estaba sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Tohma. Es por Shuichi.

-¿Shindou-san? Que yo sepa todavía no ha venido, es raro en él ser tan impuntual.

-Sí, ya sé que no ha llegado, de hecho lo tengo aquí a mi lado.

-¿Cómo¿Estás acaparando a Shindou en horas de trabajo?- el tono de voz del presidente pasó de ser despreocupado a adquirir connotaciones, digamos… asesinas.- Eiri-san, estás entorpeciendo su trabajo como cantante. ¿Crees que podrás grabar los temas que faltan del disco desde vuestra cama¡Esto supone un hándicap para NG productions!...

-Tohma…

-…¡No toleraré un comportamiento tan irresponsable en esta compañía! Porque no trabajas aquí que sino ya estabas en la calle. Y ya me plantearé lo de subirle el sueldo a Bad Luck…

-Tohma…

-…¡Un complot¡Eso es lo que es! Vamos Eiri, confiesa ¿Cuánto te han pagado las compañías de la competencia? Desde luego, que bajeza. No esperaba esto de ti…

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ SEGUCHI!

-…….. glubs ……... - silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea.

-Uf… así está mejor. Mira, seré breve: Shuichi no irá hoy a trabajar bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué? -preguntó algo enfurruñado Tohma. Nunca le habían gritado antes así por teléfono (y me atrevería a afirmar que tampoco en persona). Eso era un insulto hacia su persona y condición de amo del universo, afortunadamente se trataba de su Eiri y el cabreo no le duraría ni cinco minutos.

-Está enfermo.

-¡Oh!... haber empezado por ahí hombre .- ¿Qué os he dicho? ¬¬

-Ha devuelto y se encuentra en la cama con fiebre. Apenas puede hablar así que mucho menos cantar. Y supongo que lo último que querrías para tu compañía sería a un trabajador improductivo y que para colmo contagiase al resto de empleados ¿Me equivoco?

-…..… Eiri-san… eso que has dicho es digno de un empresario ambicioso, frío y calculador ¡justo como yo! Creo que tu talento está siendo desaprovechado. ¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a mí, te conseguiría un puesto privilegiado. Y además podrías ver siempre que quisieras a Shindou. Aunque claro eso de profundizar mucho las relaciones en el trabajo, no estaría permitido. A lo mejor hasta nos despistas al pobre chaval, con lo obsesionado que está con tu persona…

-¬¬UU… Adiós Seguchi.

-¡Oh! Claro, adiós Eiri-san .

Cuando Yuki colgó el teléfono (dejando que Tohma volviese al limbo con su querida gráfica) lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Tohma… espero que no te pille por banda "Amnistía internacional" porque te lo veo muuuuy crudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya has acabado de hablar con Seguchi-san?- preguntó desde la cama un colorado Shuichi.

Yuki le sonrío sentándose a su lado y revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente.

-Sí.

-¿Y?...- el chico tragó saliva esperándose lo peor.

-Daijobu. Puedes faltar hoy al trabajo o el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte.- el pelirrosa suspiró algo más tranquilo.- Por cierto, no te has movido ¿no?

-No, no. Para nada.

-Entonces cinco minutos deberían ser suficientes, venga levanta el brazo.

El chico obedeció y dejó que Yuki sacara el termómetro que le había puesto en la axila.

-¿Tengo mucha fiebre Yuki?- preguntó entre toses.

-Er… no, no, no mucha…- "Dios mío ¡39 y medio! Tengo que llamar al médico cuanto antes"

-¿Adonde vas Yuki?

-No te levantes baka, que no me voy a ningún lado, tengo que hacer otra llamada. Tú relájate y procura descansar ¿eh?

-H-hai.- dicho esto el chico se dio la vuelta en la cama sin dejar de tiritar y cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en un nada placentero sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podría decirse que todo Japón estaba en ese auditorio. Mares de manos se veían por doquier, la luz de los focos del escenario los bañaba a todos. Sus voces coreaban su nombre una y otra vez sin descanso y cada vez más y más alto. Él era su ídolo, estaban ahí por él. Su sueño se había cumplido y no cabía en él más alegría y euforia.

-¡Shu-i-chi; Shu-i-chi!

Algunos batían palmas al compás de las aclamaciones, otros encendían mecheros o bengalas. Algunos lucían su rostro impreso en una camiseta. Muchas chicas lloraban de emoción al verle aparecer en el escenario por fin, envuelto por los focos y la humareda que habían creado para darle ese aire espacial al escenario.

-¡Hola a todos¡Gracias por venir!- saludó con una voz amplificada a causa de los micrófonos.

-¡Kyaaaaaahhh!- Los gritos se intensificaron, la locura aumento, una expectación y euforia general se propagaba entre el público.

-Y aquí estamos… ¡Suguru Fujisaki! - aplausos, aclamaciones y muchos gritos de "¡kawaii!" entre fans.- ¡Hiroshi Nakano!- se veían entre el publico muchos carteles con la cara de Hiro rodeadas por un corazón y en cuanto fue enfocado el pelirrojo lo que más se oyó por parte de chicas (y chicos) fue un rotundo "¡Tío bueno!".- ¡Y yo¡¡Shuichi Shindo!- conmoción general.- ¡Somos Bad Luck!

En ese momento, la iluminación alcanzó su cenit, la música empezó a sonar llenando todo el espacio; Shuichi comenzó a dejarse llevar por ese sonido introductorio. Ya quedaba menos para que se lanzase a cantar y que el resto del público le hiciera coros: un desfase total entre gradas y platea. Aquel concierto iba a marcar un antes y un después en el panorama musical de Japón. Que digo de Japón¡del mundo mundial!

Pero fue entonces, en ese preciso momento. Justo, justísimo cuando abrió la boca para cantar… que le falló la voz.

Tragó saliva y recuperó aire, y abrió la boca de nuevo para cantar. Pero le fue imposible, sus cuerdas vocales no emitían ningún sonido aún cuando él estuviera desgañitándose por dentro para hacer que así fuera. Su voz se negaba a salir: se había quedado mudo.

Notó que sus compañeros lo miraban con cara de no entender, la música había empezado hace rato y el público continuaba expectante; pero al ver que su idolatrado Shuichi se negaba a deleitarlos con su melodiosa voz, los eufóricos fans se convirtieron en demonios crueles que comenzaron a abuchearlo y llamarle de todos los insulto habidos y por haber.

-¡Estafador!

-¡Tongo!

-¡No valéis nada!

-¡Queremos a ASK!

-¡Muerte a Bad Luck!

-¡Mariconazo! - (err… esto no es un insulto, es la verdad XDD)

-¡Queremos a Nittle Grasper!

-¡Hiro, tío bueno!

-¡Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero!

-¡Tohma te amamos! - (Definitivamente esto NO es un insulto, es la **pura** verdad XDDD)

Los improperios venían acompañados de una lluvia de trastos y basura que impactaba solamente _en él_. Un solo foco quedó encendido apuntándolo _a él_. Sus compañeros lo habían abandonado dejándolo sólo _a él_. Y en medio de todo el gentío una figura permanecía impasible. Al fondo de todo el auditorio, mirándolo con profundo desprecio marcado en sus ojos dorados.

Movió los labios formando una muda palabra que parecía imposible que se escuchase en medio de todo el coro de voces que ya había montado, pero sin embargo sonó con más fuerza que todas ellas.

-C-e-r-o t-a-l-e-n-t-o.

Shuichi lo miró implorante mientras él se reía ante su linchamiento, trató de llamarlo pero la voz seguía sin querer salir de su garganta, y él seguía ahí sin hacer nada por él; nada más que reírse y sumarse al coro de torturadores. Una lata de cerveza impactó entonces en su cabeza haciendo que se doblara de dolor y que comenzase a gotearle la sangre por la frente, y una sonrisa mucho más maquiavélica que todas las anteriores cruzó su rostro. Shuichi comenzó a marearse, las caras del público se deformaron en fantasmagóricos rictus faciales y la luz adquirió un tono mortecino que le hizo estremecer. Su cuerpo le dolía, comenzó a tiritar.

-Yu…ki…- llamó débilmente.-Yu…ki….. Yu…

-¡YUKI!

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienes?

Shuichi despertó empapado en sudor y envuelto en un amasijo de mantas que no le dejaban respirar. Yuki había venido corriendo del estudio nada más oír el alboroto de su amante, se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a salir del lío en el que se había metido. No obstante el chico le dio un manotazo.

-¡Yuki, eres malo!- lo apartó de él con gesto enfurruñado. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que tengo "cero talento" en medio del concierto más importante de mi vida? Te odio, te odio y te odio… ¡buahhh!

Shuichi comenzó a llorar incontroladamente, sus hombros temblaban y el hipo apenas le dejaba respirar.

-¿P-pero se puede saber qué te hecho yo?

-Buuhh…buhhh…

Yuki se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con cariño y susurrándole al oído tratando de calmar su incontrolado llanto.

-Vamos a ver... has tenido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla ¿vale? Y ya te has despertado, así que clámate. Shhhh… eso es, respira. Calma…

El adulto tomó un pañuelo de papel de la mesita de noche y de nuevo se la pasó por la nariz a su amante que se sonó ruidosamente sin soltar su camisa, de la que se había aferrado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Eiri.

-He hip he tenido un sueño… ¡horrible! Me quedaba sin voz y no podía cantar, y tú me decías que no tenía talento, y la gente comenzaba a gritarme de todo. ¡Qué humillación!- protestó indignado.

-Ah… ¿sólo eso?

-¿Cómo que "sólo eso"? Yuki, tú eras el peor de todos. Y estoy seguro de que la lata de cerveza me la lanzaste tú.

-Sí, seguro…

-¿Ves lo malo que eres? No me quieres… buhhh hip, hip 

-Baka. Si no te quisiera no estaría aquí aguantándote. ¿Te quieres calmar de una vez?

-Ah…gomen Yuki.- "Tiene razón, Yuki se está portando muy bien conmigo. No puedo ser tan desagradecido."- Perdón por interrumpir tu trabajo, seguro que te desconcentré y se te fue la inspiración.

Entonces el escritor dijo algo que Shuichi no olvidaría jamás.

-¡Al diablo el trabajo y la inspiración! Tú estás enfermo y eso es lo único que me importa.

El cantante lo miró, parpadeó varias veces sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sin poder evitarlo los lagrimones comenzaron a resbalar de nuevo por su rostro y se abrazó a él como un niño pequeño.

-¡Yu…Yuki! snif, snif Yo… yo… cuánto te quiero…- el aludido no dijo nada, pero lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus protectores brazos. Después lo meció como si se tratase de una madre y lo metió en la cama.

-Pronto vendrá el médico, entonces te dará alguna medicina para que te sientas mejor. Ya verás, en cuanto menos te los esperes estarás otra vez armando escándalo por la casa…

El pequeño sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Puedes ir al estudio mientras no llegue el médico; yo me quedaré aquí calladito. – el rubio negó con la cabeza…

-¿Qué te he dicho? Tú déjalo en mis manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-WHAT?

-Lo que ha oído. Hoy Shindou-san no va a venir.

Quienes así hablaban no eran otros que Tohma y K; éste último bastante "incomodado" por la noticia recién recibida.

-B-b-but why! Soy su mánager. _Exijo_ saber porqué no viene hoy.

-¿Le ha pasado algo de verdad o se trata de otra de sus paranoias? –preguntó un pelirrojo curioso.

-¿No será otra de sus riñas con Yuki-kun? Porque tengo el remedio apropiado para eso.- dijo K poniéndole nueva munición a su pistola.

-K-san ¿Cuántas veces le tengo dicho que no quiero verle aquí con estos trastos? U

-En resumidas cuentas… otro día de grabación perdido uu- suspiró el pequeño de la sala.- Primo, debiste haber reconsiderado el hacer de Bad Luck tu grupo principal.

-Shindou estás enfermo así que no va a poder venir hasta que… hasta que se recupere.

-¿Sick¡No problem! _También_ tengo el remedio para eso.- dijo sin dejar de cargar su adorada mágnum.

-Pues nada... Me alegra ver que todos hemos coincido; tenéis el resto del día libre para ensayar o cualquier otra cosa. Me voy, el trabajo me espera.- "y al trabajo no se le puede hacer esperar… trabajo trabajo… tralalaááá...".

-Sigh… me voy a hacerle unos arreglos al nuevo single.

-Mmmm… pues yo creo que voy a llamar a Ayaka.

-¡Ey boys¿Y yo qué¿Dejáis tirado a vuestro manager¡Ey¡¡Ey!.. shit. Necesito descargar tensión, me voy al campo de tiro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien doctor¿Cuál es su diagnóstico? – Yuki preguntó al médico nada más acabó éste de oscultar a Shuichi.

-Es una simple gripe, pero al estar en la primera fase parece más de lo que es. Le pilló débil y éste es el resultado. Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar- sonrió.- Medicinas, descanso y cuidados: es lo único que necesita y este chaval estará curado en tres días o menos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el afónico pelirrosa.

-Hai., daijobu Shindou-kun no hay nada que pueda con usted.- dijo el médico con animo de reconfortarlo. Y después dirigiéndose a Yuki - Ahora le doy el nombre del medicamento. –Yuki lo acompañó fuera de la habitación.- Duerma un poco Shindou-kun.

-Sí, gracias doctor Sohma.- el pelirrosa obedeció y se recostó de nuevo con la intención de tener un sueño más tranquilito que el anterior, pero cada vez tenía más frío, le ardía más la cara. "¿me estará subiendo la fiebre?" se preguntó Shuichi encogiéndose. "ay… que mal me encuentro…me duele la cabeza. "

Cuando Yuki volvió de despedir al doctor, y se disponía a seguir con el primer paso que le había indicado para bajarle la temperatura, se encontró con que el "bulto" de la cama estaba tiritando de forma preocupante. "¡Oh, no! Ya empezamos" suspiró mientras se acercaba a la cama donde un Shuichi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se frotaba las manos en un intento de entrar en calor.

-Shuichi, despierta.-lo llamó el rubio- Voy a bajarte la fiebre ¿vale? Tienes que colaborar.

-H-hai…-asintió mientras se sorbía los mocos.

-Bien, ahora voy a destaparte.

-¡Qué¿Pretendes que me muera de frío?

-No exageres.

-Yuki¡tengo mucho frío!

-Eso es por la fiebre, venga suelta la manta que te tengo que poner esto.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al ver el bol de agua y la toalla doblada que traía en la mano.

-Ahora te pondré unas compresas de agua fría en la frente para que te baje la fiebre, así que estate quitecito por una vez en tu vida y no pongas las cosas más difíciles.

Shuichi tragó saliva y asintió de nuevo derrotado, dejó que Yuki le quitara el edredón y la manta haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por no volverse a tapar de nuevo. Lo peor vino cuando sintió ese trapo completamente h-e-l-a-d-o chocar contra su ardiente frente haciéndole estremecer sin remedio.

-Brrr… ¡f-frío!

-Sí… de eso se trata… ¬¬

-¿Es-tás c-c-c-ompletamente seguro de que est-t-to me bajará la fiebre?- Yuki suspiró ante el comentario de su amante, estaba visto que iba a tener que explicárselo de nuevo.

-A ver Shu, atiende: Cuando una persona está enferma y tiene fiebre suele tener mucho frío, pero por fuera está ardiendo. Si te tapas va a ser peor… lo que necesito ahora es que te baje un poco la fiebre, después te tomarás la medicina y duermes lo que queda de día ¿entiendes?

Shuichi asintió asombrado por los amplios conocimientos de medicina que poseía su koi, y al menos Yuki había logrado su objetivo; ahora Shuichi ya no prestaba atención al frío o dolor, estaba más ocupado deleitándose en los suaves movimientos del escritor que le hablaba con una nota de dulzura y le profería cuidados que nunca pensó que recibiría de él (al menos no fuera de la cama :P).

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el rubio ante el silencio del pelirrosa.

-Ajá…- un sopor invadió al chico de repente, ya se había acostumbrado al contraste de su piel y la tela húmeda y ahora lo que quería era seguir con el segundo paso: no veía la hora de poder taparse con sus mantitas y envolverse en un sueño, esperaba, más placentero que el anterior.

Por su parte el rubio se estaba conteniendo muy mucho. Al ver a Shuichi en ese estado no podía evitar que le recordase a las noches en las que ambos compartían ese torbellino de sentimientos envueltos en su propia desnudez. Se encontraba el joven bastante ligero de ropa, la cual se pegaba a su tersa piel a causa del sudor, el pelo revuelto tal como lo tenía cuando se lo revolvía en un intento de canalizar el placer que le producían las caricias expertas de Eiri. Su cuerpo totalmente a su merced, y esos labios de cereza entreabiertos y húmedos con una muda invitación a tomarlos. Sus leves gemidos ocasionales le volvían loco, ojos cerrados en gesto de dolor que el rubio bien podía confundir con placer si le echaba algo de imaginación, y sobretodo esa actitud sumisa, de rendición a él y a sus encantos acompañado de ese leve temblor que le recorría cuando el rubio lo ponía a punto para el mayor placer del acto y la consumación de su relación.

Era todo, en conjunto. Era Shuichi.

Su dulce, tierno, adorable y ahora, enfermo Shuichi.

Sintió unos deseos enorme de profanar esos labios, de descubrir el tesoro oculto en esa cálida gruta. De fundir sus alientos, dejar caer la toalla húmeda y hacerle abandonar el frío por medio de caricias y roces de su propio cuerpo.

Casi inconscientemente, Yuki fue reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros, listo para invadir la boca de su amante y hacerle el amor de mil formas diferentes, hacía tanto que no sentía el calor de su piel tostada contra la de él, sus suaves gemidos chocar contra su oído, sus manos revolviendo el pelo indicándole que iba por buen camino, esas mismas manos que después acariciaban su nuca profundizando el beso, y continuaban bajando por su espalda haciendo a ambos fundirse en el dulce abrazo de amantes.

-Shuichi…- un suave susurro se escapó de sus labios cuando apenas quedaban centímetros entre sus bocas, instintivamente el pelirrosa abrió los ojos lentamente… para terminarlos de abrir de golpe al sentir la cercanía de Eiri y sus labios.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo, una mano caliente le tapó la boca alejando su cara de su destino.

-¡Yuki¿Qué ibas a hacer?- protestó el chiquillo.

-Besarte.- contestó simplemente el rubio, quizás algo molesto por no haber logrado su objetivo.

-¿P-pero no ves que estoy enfermo y te puedo contagiar¡Pedazo de irresponsable!- ante esto el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Correré el riesgo.- y trató de acercársele de nuevo… y de nuevo no lo consiguió. Shuichi se encargó de ello.

-¡Pero yo me pondré muy triste si te contagio y luego caes enfermo! No quiero que te pongas tan malo como lo estoy yo ahora, ni que vomites, ni que tengas pesadillas ni fiebre… eso snif eso me pondría muy snif snif triste.

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por los ojos de Shuichi cayendo sobre la almohada. Al ver eso una oleada de culpabilidad se apoderó del rubio y se apresuró a acariciarle la cara con gesto tranquilizador.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. No pensé que podría llegar a afectarte, no lo volveré a hacer, no volveré a forzarte, te lo prometo. Tranquilízate ahora Shuichi…shhh… no llores, vamos, no llores.

-Yu…Yuki.- ahora el pelirrosa sollozaba sin remedio.- Perdón por llorar… snif ssniff gomen, gomen nasai…

En ese momento Shuichi se vio envuelto por el abrazo protector de su amante. Que le acariciaba la espalda con aire maternal y le susurraba palabras al oído, palabras destinadas a apaciguar su llanto.

El pobre enfermo sucumbió ante tal muestra de afecto por parte de Eiri y se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus débiles brazos.

-Está bien Shu, estoy aquí. Cálmate, estoy aquí…

-Yu… Yuki… yo…

-No digas nada, todo está bien ahora, solo duerme. Descansa Shu.

Poco a poco Yuki notó como los tensos músculos de su amante se iban relajando y su abrazo iba perdiendo fuerzas. Notó su respiración apaciguada y su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de ésta.

El rubio se aseguró de que su novio no se despertase mientras lo depositaba con cuidado sobre la colcha y lo tapaba ligeramente con la fina sábana. Salió con cuidado de la habitación llevándose el bol de agua y la toalla, y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió para desearle a su chico:

-Dulces sueños, Shuichi.- estaba claro que tener a su novio enfermo suponía una dura prueba de autocontrol para él. Pero había hecho la solemne promesa de no volver a hacer que se pusiera tan nervioso en ese estado. Por muchas ganas que tuviese, la salud de Shuichi era mucho más importante que eso y que cualquier novela. Le había dolido no poder quedarse el lado de su amante, pero no quería volver a repetir a escena anterior; se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta del mismo modo que muchas veces el propio Shuichi se sentaba a la puerta de su estudio esperando pacientemente a que Yuki terminase con su trabajo y pudiese dedicarle unos minutos a él. De repente se sentía solo en ese ancho pasillo, la casa semejaba vacía y abandonada y hasta los cuadros de las paredes habían perdido su color a ojos del rubio. Y es que si su pelirrosa no estaba a su lado como antes, Yuki sentía que su vida no tenía el menor sentido. Se llevó una mano a su rostro apartando los rubios mechones del flequillo que caía por su cara, deseando interiormente con todas sus fuerzas que su querido Shuichi recuperase de nuevo la salud, para que el color volviese a su vida…

CONTINUARÁ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA**:

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarihooooooooooo! O

Hola a todos! Y mil millones de perdones por la tremenda tardanza en publicar el segundo capitulo de este fic, pero casi al final me quedé atorada y no supe muy bien como rematarlo, el último párrafo me ha quedado muy traído por los pelos creo yo u:u. Gomen nasaaaaiiii! Deraka se arrodilla.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Muchas me habéis pedido que pusiera a Yuki más meloso y dulce con Shu-chan y ¡aquí está, quizás hasta me haya pasado un poco aunque intenté que en todo momento mantuviese su venita Yuki (ya me diréis si lo conseguí o no xD). Muchas os enfadasteis también cuando en el primer capitulo Yuki trataba de forzar al pobrecito Shuichi, aquí también hubo algo de eso pero por fin el escritorcillo cayó en la cuenta de que poco puede conseguir de un Shuichi medio moribundo no? xDDDD.

Personalmente mis partes preferidas del cap son las de Tohma y el resto de plantilla de NG… la escena del teléfono y en la que aparece K no tenía pensado meterlas cuando aboceté el capitulo, sencillamente salieron solas ¡y que bien me lo pasé! Hasta leía lo que estaba poniendo en voz alta xDDD.

Me encantaría poder responder todos vuestros lindos y maravillosos reviews pero según he visto por ahí parece que han prohibido eso (una tremenda injusticia en mi opinión :( ); de todos modos quiero agradeceros a todas vuestros comentarios que tantos ánimos me han dado. ¡Os quiero a todas! En lo sucesivo trataré de darme más prisa en publicar (ahora que llega el verano y no hay tanto estrés xDD).

Un beso a todas! Nos vemos en el cap 3!

Deraka.

22-7-2005

15:46 pm


End file.
